Whatever, Whatever
by Candid-Canoe
Summary: Logan wants Kendall to be more cautious. Kendall wants Logan to try something new. What happens when they make a deal and both guys get more than they bargained for? Rated for slash and recreational drug-use. Original prompt within.


**Author's Note: I don't own these characters. Also, this is mature, guys. And slashy. Don't like? Don't read. xoxo**

**This was written as a fill over on the BTR kink meme. Original prompt was: **

**Kendall smokes pot (duh, lololol) Logan thinks it's dangerous and tries to convince him to stop, so Kendall promises to stop if Logan tries it with him and doesn't like it. Logan doesn't feel anything the first time, but decides to give it one more chance. The second time it makes Logan _horny_ and they get it on. Bonus points for car sex~.**

* * *

><p>"That shit is frying your brain," Logan chides, gesturing to the joint Kendall presses between his lips. The glow stands out in the low-lit room, the smoke curling and swirling in blue-white waves as it makes its way out the open window.<p>

"Don't people only use, like, two percent of their brain anyway?" Kendall asks, a few tendrils of smoke escaping through his nose. Logan rolls his eyes.

"The myth is that we use ten percent, and it's not true." Logan punctuates the reply with a nod of his head, arms crossing over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall replies, laughing to himself.

"Don't you ever worry about your mom, dude? That stuff makes you paranoid, right?" Logan gestures to Kendall's open bedroom door.

"Pfft. That paranoid thing is way overplayed. Somewhat of a _myth, _as long as you've got the right stuff." Kendall takes yet another drag, looks at Logan a long time. "She's doing laundry, man. Won't be back for hours." He points to the incense burner, the two colors of smoke intermingling. "That'll take care of it."

"Your lackadaisical attitude makes _me _paranoid," Logan replies, opening the window even more. "You need to quit."

Kendall chuckles, slow, his eyes half closed. "Make you a deal," he starts. "You try it and if you don't like it, if you can feel your abundance of brain cells burning, I'll stop."

Pondering the pros and cons of the proposition, Logan takes several moments to decide. He could get caught. He might act stupid.

He might like it.

The last option was such an impossibility, he decides a few brain cells lost would be worth the risk. They are speaking of Kendall's well-being, after all.

"Okay," Logan concedes. Kendall grins, the smile moving his lips apart wide.

* * *

><p>The first time Logan smokes, nothing much happens. He feels a little sleepy, a little silly, and a teensy bit edgy—sort of the same feeling he gets after cramming for a test. There is the satisfaction too; he feels like the smartest guy in the world, for an hour or two anyway.<p>

When Kendall asks if he liked it, Logan can't exactly say no, but he doesn't say yes either.

A few days pass and Kendall corners Logan in the apartment's kitchenette. "Try it one more time?" he asks, liberating a plastic baggie from his pocket. Logan starts to say no, but he remembers that tiny rush of confidence, that lazy feeling after only two hits.

"I think I need more this time," Logan says. "But this is it. The last time." He opens his dark eyes wide, eyebrows pushed high—his serious face.

Kendalls' mouth quirks up at the corner, the dimple of his left cheek making an appearance. The impish expression makes Logan swallow, some unnamed feeling stirring, low, in his stomach. He can't help but return the smile.

It's late and Kendall's mom is asleep. Carlos and James are playing a video game in the living room. Kendall nods toward the door.

"What? You want to do it now?" Logan asks, the bemusement plain on his face. Kendall's expression doesn't change and he nods again. Logan lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "But where?"

Kendall whispers in return, but exaggerates, cupping his hand beside his mouth, leaning close to Logan's ear. "In the car."

"The car Gustavo bought?" Logan gasps. "If he finds out—"

"He hasn't before," Kendall says, still close enough for Logan to feel the heat of him, the moisture of his breath on the brunette's neck. Logan tries not to let the proximity affect him, although it does.

Logan expels a long sigh, schools his expression before he replies, "Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Logan is stoned out of his mind, baked, bombed, flying, loaded, fried. He can't feel his toes and keeps trying to lean down and touch them, the dash getting in his way. Kendall giggles, a high-pitched, tinny sound that only makes Logan laugh in return. In fact, Logan is laughing so much, his face is pained and his chest hurts.<p>

The sky is on fire with stars, and the moon winks down at him as though it wants to share a secret. The breeze seems warm and cool at the same time and he wants to feel it all over. He unfastens the top two buttons of his shirt, pushes his sleeves up high, urging the wind to touch him in more places.

Kendall looks at Logan, fussing with his clothes, fidgeting, and the blond boy's smile fades. His lips are still parted and Logan can't seem to get his eyes off Kendall's mouth. His teeth appear silver in the moon, the small bit of light reflecting on eyes that aren't quite green or brown or hazel but some color no word could ever describe.

His heart, Logan's heart, is beating so incredibly fast, ridiculously fast, a jack rabbit in his chest, a humming engine, and he feels so hot. That tightening is there again, that unnamed feeling, the burning in his stomach. It moves from his stomach down to his knees and everywhere in between. He realizes he's so hard that it's painful. God, when did he get so _horny? _And has Kendall always had such perfect lips? Their shape is a perfect bow, and oh, oh, oh Logan thinks they must be soft. Logan doesn't even know he's doing it, but he slips a hand in his pocket, the heel of his hand pressing against his erection. With his other hand, he touches his lips; they seem too warm and he can feel the reverberation of his heart in them.

Kendall's cheeks are bright pink, the same as his lips, and he smiles that sideways grin again. He reaches as though to open the passenger side glove box, his forearm barely brushing against Logan's thigh. Logan jerks away, knees twitching. Everywhere, he throbs and aches, lust coiling in his spine, his need to be touched near sickening. Kendall notices. With hesitance, Kendall places just the tips of his fingers on Logan's trembling thigh, the touch light as moth's wings, a zephyr in the night. Logan moans.

"Hey," Kendall starts, "are you okay?"

Thinking it over, Logan licks his lips, his tongue dry and rough, and nods. It might not be true, he's parched and pretty sure he wants his best friend to touch him in bad places, but still, he nods. After a few moments of slow breathing, he's able to look at Kendall again. And it's then he realizes he's not the only one burning.

Kendall's eyes are half-lidded, his mouth open, his breath coming out in short pants. But it's the look blazing form Kendall's eyes that threatens to burst Logan into a conflagration, leave him a mess of sizzling flesh and bone.

Logan feels that confidence from the first time too, and his arms feel wooden as he reaches out, grabs his best friend's hand and presses it against his straining cock. They both groan, eyes going closed; the smallest pressure, the tiniest, miniscule bit of friction is _such _a relief. Kendall looks at his hand palming Logan's cock and his breathing gets impossibly faster. The heat roars and hisses between them and the only way to quench it is skin on skin; they both know it.

Suddenly, their mouths clash together, devouring each other, drinking each other. Kendall searches out Logan's mouth as though he were the best thing the blond ever tasted, all the while they both struggle with the button of Logan's jeans.

Then Logan is free, the overheated flesh of his cock meeting the warm cool night air and Kendall's hand is back, fingers swift and sure and Logan can't remember a time anything has felt so good. Kendall's roving mouth moves to Logan's neck, his collar bone. The sound of cloth ripping, buttons snapping, crackles in the air, adding cadence to the moan's of the two boys. Logan is mumbling and begging, _pleading _with Kendall to touch him here, kiss him there, _just like that, faster, no, no slower, yes, there, oh, god, yes._

Logan didn't know his skin could be hotter, but it is when Kendall's mouth closes around the brunette's nipple; a swirl of tongue and Logan feels his toes again, curling, clutching at the sole of his shoe. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, but they feel empty, so empty and Kendall is so, so gorgeous and so warm, and Logan knows under his clothes he is so beautiful and so flushed and just _so, so, so._

"Take off your clothes, please, please," Logan requests, his control long gone, his normal abashed demeanor pushed aside. Kendall sits up straight and begins pulling his shirt over his head, Logan helping him and groaning at the long, lean torso exposed. Now, his hands are filled, fingers clutching at Kendall's back, palms filled with the flesh turned pale by the moon. For a moment, his hands are lost but they find themselves again in Kendall's hair, and Logan holds Kendall to his mouth, sharing more a breath than a kiss.

Neither boy knows how, but they are in the backseat now, hips matched and thrusting, grinding, looking for relief, chasing that inevitable release.

Something is happening, this thing, this _whatever, whatever _but Logan knows this could be everything or nothing, something uncomplicated or invested or both, but above all, he knows he is aching everywhere. The heels of Kendall's hands, the movement of his hips, the urgency of his kiss are the only things providing any sort of relief.

"Fuck me," Kendall moans, the thunder of his heart seeming to echo in Logan's chest. "I just, fuck, I _need_ you right now."

Logan, in the back of his mind, knows he is acting rashly, but he doesn't think it through, not like he normally would. All he thinks is that he wants to be inside Kendall, feel the other boy clenching around his cock, squirming and writhing and moaning out the pleasure of it. He presses his fingers into Kendall's mouth and the blond pushes down his jeans, shoves them into the floorboard. Complying, Kendall tongues Logan's digits until they are shiny and slick and then the brunette works one, two, three inside Kendall's tight hole.

Kendall is whispering, "_Please, _now, please," and bearing down on Logan's fingers and neither can wait anymore. He licks his hand, producing what saliva he can muster and slickens himself up before lining himself at Kendall's entrance. He presses in and Kendall presses down, his face looking pained but he doesn't ask Logan to stop. Kendall looks down to where they are joined, eyes barely open and moans, long and low.

"Fuck," Logan hisses between his teeth, wanting so, so badly to move.

"Yeah," Kendall whispers, throwing his head back. "_Nnnn_, yes, move now."

So Logan does, his hips pulling back and pressing forward, pulling back and pressing forward. He hooks Kendall's knees over his forearms and begins pounding into the blond boy, the sound of skin on skin, primal and licentious, echoing out into the night.

He feels it, his release warming his groin, his heart attempting to leap from his chest, escape through his throat. Kendall is grasping his own cock, pumping furiously, the site only making Logan's need to come increase. The heat is incredible, the breeze barely making a difference, and they are both slick with sweat. Logan releases Kendall's legs to lean down and kiss him again, the salty flavor of the sweat intermingling with the sweet flavor of Kendall's mouth. The blond boy cries out and spasms underneath Logan, hot liquid release filling the space between them. The quakes and trembling of Kendall below him raise Logan to the precipice of euphoria and he leaps from it, tumbling, falling, coming apart, a release unlike one he has ever known causing a fire behind his eyelids. He collapses on Kendall, a mess of sticky limbs.

The feel of Kendall's arms brings Logan back to earth. He nuzzles into the crook of Kendall's neck, peppers kisses across his throat, his jawbone, finding his lips. They look at each other long moments, Logan smoothing the tawny hair from Kendall's eyes.

"Did you like it?" Kendall whispers, his expression one of earnestness, an expression Logan doesn't see on his face too often.

"Yeah." Logan smirks, thinking the word "like" is a gross understatement.


End file.
